


Эллисон совсем не грустно

by Danny_R



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: После смерти Бена.





	Эллисон совсем не грустно

Финальное испытание. Так отец называл эту пытку. Как будто в их жизни было мало ужасов и без того.

Эллисон и Лютер поклялись, что переживут это друг ради друга.

Клаус шутил, что таким образом отец хочет наконец-то избавиться от Диего. Диего взбесился и поцарапал его ножом.

Клаус со своего испытания вернулся с пустыми глазами, а Диего — залитый чужой кровью. Сэр Реджинальд был в восторге.

Они всё ещё были детьми, которые не должны бороться за свою жизнь.

И они все каким-то образом, полуживыми, но выдержали. Принесли победу в зубах, как хорошо тренированные собачки сэра Реджинальда Харгривза.

А потом настала очередь Бена. Он не был слабее них. Напротив, он был куда более синхронизирован со своими способностями, чем кто-либо из них. Но что-то пошло не так. Террористы — задание не для него, скорее для хитрой Эллисон или ловкого Диего. Всё пошло не так и Бена засыпало взрывом. У него был сломан череп, позвоночник, раскрошены кости рук и ног. Даже если бы он выжил… Даже если бы отец смог воспользоваться всей существующей медициной… Того Бена, которого они знали, больше не было.

Первым понял Клаус. Они с Беном всегда были близки. Эллисон хотела бы не помнить лица Клауса — обычно расслабленного, дурашливого — он был в непередаваемой ярости. Но выражением лица он не ограничился. От него фонило чистой, безграничной мощью. До этого момента они никогда не видели ничего подобного. Эллисон тогда запомнила эту картину на всю жизнь. Клаус с мёртвенно бледным лицом поднял целую армию неживых, и они слушались его. Шли прямо на отца. Клаус выглядел как яростный, непримиримый полководец, у которого убили ближайшего товарища. Как человек, который не остановится, пока не расквитается с тем, кто виноват в случившемся.

Отец был в замешательстве. Эллисон тогда показалось, что он впервые в жизни не знает, что делать.

— Эллисон, — сказал он привычно.

Она всегда знала, что делать в таких случаях. Но сейчас ей не хотелось. Сейчас она бы не воспротивилась тому, чтобы отец был разорван призраками.

— Ты заплатишь! — сказал Клаус не своим голосом. Глаза его горели трупно-зелёным, как болотные огни. Его согнутые в суставах пальцы тянулись к шее отца.

— Эллисон, — строго повторил отец.

Она уже плакала. Боже, она была всего лишь девочкой-подростком. Она хотела флиртовать с мальчиками, покупать косметику и плакать из-за двоек. Это было нечестно, нечестно, нечестно. Почему эта способность досталась именно ей?

Но был ли у неё выбор. (Наверное, был.)

Сквозь слёзы она произнесла:

— До меня дошёл слух, что ты, Клаус, не помнишь, что только что сделал и не знаешь, что на это способен.

Взгляд Клауса померк, плечи опустились. Руки безвольно упали. С лица вымылась вся решительность. Он осел на колени и горько заплакал, как будто только что всё осознал.

— Бен мёртв, представляешь себе? Представляешь, Элли, нашего Бена больше нет?

Она обняла его так крепко, как ни обнимала никого и никогда. Наверное, так Иуда обнимал Иисуса вечером перед распятием.

***  
На всю неделю отец ввёл особое положение. Все должны были разойтись по своим комнатам после ужина и не разговаривать друг с другом. Диего встал, чтобы что-то сказать, но Лютер усадил его обратно. Разговорами и угрозами Бена не вернёшь.

Но боялся, как оказалось, отец не этого.

Послушно сидя в своей комнате, Ваня решила, что ничего страшного не случится, если она поиграет у себя на скрипке.

Эллисон смотрела в потолок, когда мелодия добралась до её ушей.

От этой мелодии хотелось руками вырвать своё сердце, настолько тоскливая и безысходная она была. Эллисон снова начала плакать. Она была уверена, что вместе с ней плачут все, даже Диего.

А потом поместье завибрировало. Задрожал хрусталь, заволновались гардины. Эллисон решила, что началось землетрясение. Но не успела она вспомнить, что делать в таком случае (они же учили, точно учили), как в её комнату зашёл отец.

— Помнишь, ты говорила с Ваней кое о чём?

— Да, конечно.

Но какое это имело значение сейчас?

— Думаю, вам стоит повторить разговор, — строго сказал отец.

— Сейчас? Но…

— Чем быстрее, тем лучше.

И Эллисон послушалась, как и всегда.

Ваня плакала почти так же горько, как и Клаус. А Эллисон обнимала её почти так же крепко.

Оставшись наедине со своими мыслями, она чувствовала себя ужасно — монстром, предательницей. Она была хуже отца, потому что тот хотя бы не скрывал своих жестоких намерений, а она втихую делала всё, что бы он ни попросил.

В душе Эллисон стояла под кипятком минут двадцать, не меньше, отчаянно желая смыть это неприятное чувство собственной мерзости. Тёрла мочалкой, обливалась горячей водой. Ничего не помогало. Она была отвратительна.

И только когда залезла в пижаме в кровать, она тихонько прошептала:

«До меня дошёл слух, что Бен жив»

«До меня дошёл слух, что Бен жив!»

«До меня дошёл слух…»

Эллисон обессиленно опустилась головой на подушку и беззвучно заплакала. Неважно, хороший ты или плохой. Неважно, какая у тебя способность. Неважно. Смерть забирает и забирает. Сначала Пятого, теперь Бена.

«До меня дошёл слух, что Эллисон совсем не грустно».


End file.
